Many transportation systems, public and private, offer their customers Wi-Fi at their terminals and while in transit. The Wi-Fi access point available while in transit may use a wireless WAN as the backhaul, and that capacity may be shared among users. As a result, the Wi-Fi performance may not be as good as provided by a fixed access point, and the system operator may restrict the services available to the users. When in or close to a transit station, users may have to manually switch to a higher performance fixed Wi-Fi system. Such actions may be disruptive, and my not deemed worthwhile for a short stop (compared to the transit times between stops). The switch may interrupt data sessions and may require the user to reconnect and restart one or more sessions.